someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Decay Prologue: Life
Decay: prologue: Life “Far better is it to dare mighty things, to win glorious triumphs, even though checkered by failure... than to rank with those poor spirits who neither enjoy nor suffer much, because they live in a gray twilight that knows not victory nor defeat”- Theodore Roosevelt To My son, October 26, 2010 After that day we lost Victor, I came across this journal that I wanted to buy, in a Barnes and Noble, and I felt like giving this for you, to write things down as your day passes and every living day of your life. I hope for you to write in this journal about something significant one day. You're a wonderful writer. I’m very sorry my son, this is all I have to give to you. I wish I could go back into time and stop Victor from enrolling into the military. I wish I could of done something to help, but he insisted to go and I let him. Like a foolish mother I was not expecting his life to end there. My heart was not the same since that day. I've felt like a piece of my life was crumbling down like the Twin Towers, how life was taken away just in a flash of a second, and that there was nothing but death in my life. I just felt morbid and just plain out depressed to the point where I couldn't live anymore. Instead now I have you left in my life, that's all I have. So please understand why I am giving you this journal, because I want you to write and you love writing so much. I wish I could of gotten that new phone you always wanted- a “Nokia Lumia Windows Phone” but your father never pays child support, never makes an effort to help. He didn't even come to your “Film Festival” where you made your first P.S.A video. It was wonderful, amazing in the fact that I cried when I saw it. There is a photo of your brother, as well with this note in the pocket of the journal. If you ever find this note I just want to say I love you and understand that your brother was brave and he would want you to continue with life, and be out there for him. Do great things my son you have a gift use it. Here is a letter from your brother this was in his hand before he died. It's best for you to read it yourself one day. To: Albert J Rodriguez 2134 E Villa From: Victor Z. Rodriguez December 10 ,2009 “Little bro I know I made a dumb decision when I signed up for the army. I wanted to leave but so many people needed my help over here in Afghanistan, they call me a town hero. They help back by letting me eat at their table with them or let me on stand their ground against the terrorists. I couldn't just leave them behind and go back home. Especially ever since the terrorist caused the death of my wife Trisha. I could never forgive them for that, they have no morality for human kind. I would do anything in my power to stop them even if it cost me my own life in the process! Those terrorists need to learn a lesson to not mess with the wrong people. I know you wanted me to come visit you back in the city, after at least a day. Instead they shipped me off right away, to fight for our country. I hear Mom’s is moving to the mountains to get away from the busy streets and stress. I know how much you love the nature and how you just look at it with such astonishment. The good thing is Dr. Wright is helping you guys move there. You're going to like him, he is a close professor of mine back in Fresno State and he could teach you a lot of stuff about the human body and plants. He is a brilliant man. I just hope you work with him one day since you have a brilliant mind too. Remember the day in the science contest you made a volcano out of recycled paper and other junk? You were amazing in innovating in that little bro even Mr. Wright was amazed by your work, and he’s a college professor. You're going to like it there in the mountains. It's really a beauty when the sun sets every night over there. There is a spot I use to go to, Its not to far where you're going to live. When you're lonely you could go to that spot and know that I will be there soon. So we could get hangout more, play football, or even just relax and roast marshmallows together. My military buddy's told me if I keep up trying to save everyone's life, I would just end up dead like any other fresh-meat.. I wont die it’s not my time. I just know it. It’s like it’s in my blood, my soul, and my heart. Hey I dodge so many bullets every time I came to save a life. I will come back to you little bro all in one piece so don’t worry about me. I want you to be free in the world you love. The nature's world. December 11, 2009 "I’m sorry you must been informed even after when you get this letter, I wrote this much as I can, I’m dying I was shot in my vital organs multiple times. I was trying to save a young child that looked like you. So I ran out there to save this child, and I was shot in the process, it hurts so much that your heart is going to be broken knowing I’m not coming back, but don’t cry. I don’t want you to. I want you to understand I save a life, and if that was you, I would done the same. My body is going kinda numb, so this is it for me I guess." “I love you little bro and mom.” From: The whole United States of America Military As your mother explained to your lost. She felt the you need a journal and we have put in the front of the journal his medal of heroism. He told the little kid to tell his officer and the officer told us to give you his medal to you. Your brother Victor Z. Rodriguez fought nobly, bravely, and has our highest respect. We are sorry for you loss. To Albert J. Rodriguez & Valentina O. Rodriguez Chapter 1: Going to a new place ' ''“Evolution is a theory, and it's a theory that you can test. We've tested evolution in many ways. You can't present good evidence that says evolution is not a fact”- Bill Nye ' Dear Journal April 26, 2015 Hello my name is Albert J. Rodriguez. I grew up in a city of Fresno, California but I was born back in the City of Clovis. My mother gave me this Journal on my 18th birthday to write down my thoughts to pass the time, I love the art of writing and for some reason, writing was my strong point in my life, kinda like my calling you know. I love to be poetic with my writing to show my passion through my words I speak, but many find it annoying and not enjoyable to most people I guess. But I’ll do it anyway My life back in the city, where I used to live, it was hard. I was bullied a lot in school, beat up, and even was verbally attack by people. They do this to me because of my belief, in my ideology, which I believe that I rather solve things none aggressively, that resulting in violence gets you nowhere in life. It wouldn’t give you a high paying job or give you a fresh life being free from chains that hold you down in a dark law of laws that we are bound by since birth. So I rather speak my mind, that fight without thinking. I have a big day tomorrow, which I’ll tell you once I finish my last day of dysfunctional school as I may say, last day of being bullied and just go somewhere nice and beautiful. Goodnight for now, I barely got this Journal tonight and I haven’t relaxed since now. '''Albert Joseph Rodriguez ' Dear Journal April 27, 2015 Today we moved to the mountains in Yosemite, to get away from the city. There was too much to handle, after the death of my big brother, being in a tight situation of our family disliking us because of my brothers death. The funeral that we had for him was a small service,at a local catholic cathedral. I’m not big on religion, nor believing that an invisible god that sacrifice his own son’s life for our sins. That’s only a lie for people to give false hope. This is what I’ve evaluated, The man walks to church to be a holy man and confess to his sins that he had committed, followed by his crying to his god saying to forgive him. The final part of this is that the man sins again, then recycle all over again just to feel the void that he is forgiven by some Idol they worship. But I guess its something for people to go on about. Well enough of my dislike of religion. Its best to continue what I wanted to talk about besides religion. The old house that we lived in hold so much memories within those walls. My Mother got a piece of land in Yosemite mountain with the money my brother’s military gave us before his death. Right after his death we were payed lots of money. The house was big but the land was very small. We had three rooms, two bathrooms,a cellar for storage and an attic. The main room or the living room was old. The attic is one of the rooms that I lived in My room is full of books and science supply, like a microscope, test tubes, and I do have a telescope that points at a cliff where the blossom tree grows. That spot is where my brother told me about when I was little and he would enjoy taking his wife on walks and take her to that one particular spot. Ever since my brother lost his wife in 9/11, he was destroyed inside out. He looked at the stars wondering if heaven is waiting for him or if God was calling him to do something great. So he joined the military to fight against the terrorist that killed his wife, and he told me before he was shipped off. “I’m going to protect you little bro no more blood spilt on any life precious than yours” that's the last time I got to see my brother. so when I go to that cliff on the land that my brother bought us with his death I just remember the good old times. Of his logic about how life could continue so fast, yet as time progress we learn so slow. The land had a great view off a cliff of mother natures gift. That one spot I said where the blossom tree is just 5 miles away from the house, You could see the rivers connected to the falls and see other mountains from afar as the sky brightening the sight with a warm tent color. I would sit by the blossom tree and stare at that spot for long periods of time cause how peaceful it was. Smelling the blossom tree in the spring has a great influence on peace and serenity. My mother loved this spot to, back then, she would sit and read books to me in the great open world of imagination when I was a lot younger when she came with me and my brother, but as time pass and as I got older she stop reading to me. For reasons of that spot being, is its a memento from her withered memory of her forgotten son lost to wars destruction. She would still visit me while I sit there and look at that spot for hours beyond hours. I still could see that she didn’t wanted to be there cause her temptation of sin wanted her to commit suicide. As I explain she couldn’t because that would leave me misery, and leave her to regret in hell and damnation. My mother describes me as a, “bright of inspiration waiting for the world to discover me.” Those words are just not spoken out of last hope, but of faith and trust my mother has with me. No other child has this connection, They rather spend their time smoking, drinking, doing thee unbearable drugs. I love my mother. Albert Joseph Rodriguez ' ' Dear Journal 28, 2015 After a while of what I wanted to write about is Nature and how beauty is including exploration on nature and how beautiful it is. Everyday I wake up I hear the light sprinkle ray of life into my soul. The walks down the path I take to get to Dr. Wright’s place is spectacular. It's like life hit you in the eyes to make you go blind to see something so preserved by nature only humans could see without touching mother nature's gift. Publish my adventures to New York Time’s Company and become the next Jack London, Gary Soto, or John Steinbeck even. So from now till I fill an adventure of some sort in this journal I will write everything down on this Journal till I feel complete. Many people ask me what are my goals. My main goal is to show the truth about how life and how we should preserve it and life is delicate but man destroys mother nature like how man destroys god by our sins that we have committed. We kill life by gas but shed no tears. Why is that? Don't we care for a world that created us? Without our earth, we wouldn’t exist. I want to work with the people who understands what my ideology is. To show the truth about what life like behind a closed door. A man once said, “Show me your friends and I’ll show you your future.” I never understood that metaphor. I think it mean surround me with your friends and you’ll be a success. Albert Joseph Rodriguez {More to come soon} Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Fixed Category:Real Life